


This Isn't Blush (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by anonymous: Imagine having an allergic reaction while on a date with Sonny Carisi (gets really hot, face is puffy, hard to breathe, etc ) -Paige</p><p>word count: 557</p><p>warnings: allergic reaction, mentions of a hospital visit</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Isn't Blush (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

It was supposed to be a calm night. Just a night away from your work, from Sonny’s work, a night to yourselves.

It was anything but.

First, Sonny’s dry cleaning came back wrecked. Ink stains on all the shirts, which were all turned a horrid shade of piss-yellow. Then your taxi driver got lost and it started to rain. Finally the restaurant you and Sonny both loved gave away your reservation because you were late.

So you ended up in some hole in the wall restaurant, eating with a very soaked Sonny. You were both mad, stewing in rainwater and anger. Neither of you spoke until you felt a… heat in your food.

In a panic, you spit out the bite you had been chewing. Sonny looked up, confused, midbite. “Did we tell our server about paprika?” You grabbed a water and downed it, not caring if it was your water or if it was Sonny’s. He cursed when he realized that neither of you had mentioned your severe paprika allergy.

“Oh, my God. What do we do?” Sonny stood and looked down on you as you coughed, finally able to feel your throat closing in on itself, feel your cheeks blossoming into two red apples on your face. You stood, suddenly dizzy.

“We call our server over and ask if they have any allergy medicine before my throat closes. If they say no, we ask for an epi-pen. If they don’t have that-” You reached for the other water, tipping your head back as you tried not to choke or cough. Sonny nodded and sprinted off, slamming through the kitchen door before anyone could stop him.

Seconds later, when you were gasping for breath and starting to draw the attention of the other customers, Sonny came back with the owner of the shop. “The bus is on it’s way,” He breathed, kneeling in front of you, grasping your arms. You could only manage a nod and a small smile, cupping Sonny’s terrified face. “Right, okay, keep breathing. We’re gonna be okay.” You tried to draw breath, but couldn’t and Sonny looked pale. He laid you down on the floor, using all of his knowledge from work.

And the next thing you knew you were waking up in the hospital, pumped up with so many drugs you couldn’t see straight. Sonny was right by your side, hand clasped in yours.

“I’m sorry baby,” You whispered, voice hoarse. Sonny stood straight up, looking down on you with wide eyes. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“No, I should have known, okay? I should have told our server ‘bout your allergy. I was just so pissed off with the way our night was going. I should go get your… I should go get your doctor.” But you shook your head and pulled him down to lay with you.

“Please stay, Sonny.” You rasped, “I want you to just lay with me for a little bit.” He nodded slowly, wrapping his arms around you before you spoke again, “It was my fault. I’m the one who’s allergic to paprika. I’ve been allergic for my whole life.”

He shuddered, “I thought you died.”

“I thought I died.” You joked, “But I didn’t.”

“Yeah,” Sonny sighed, kissing your neck slowly, “You didn’t. I don’t know what I would do without you.”


End file.
